Forum:Best single weapon
My current favorite class in multiplayer is a krogan Sentinel, which generally lends itself to charging in and just melee-ing the bejesus out of everything. When I'm in rage mode, I can take out a fully shielded Marauder/Centurion/Hunter with one hit on a Silver challenge. It's a high-risk, high-reward, close-range setup, so it seems like a good thing to put with a shotgun only, thus keeping recharge time fast. I'm curious what other people's favorite setups are. Stasis and a sniper rifle for free headshots? Assault rifle for the spray-and-pray approach? Heavy pistol and Infiltrate? Your thoughts, please. Phaeston with Warp Ammo, Javelin with WA for long-range backup. Alternatively Talon with WA instead of Phaeston. Rarely use anything else, except scoped Saber from time to time, with Crusader as a backup for it. --Kainzorus Prime Walkie-talkie 00:50, March 23, 2012 (UTC) I know this is going to sound weird, but personally, I love the Avenger. Ranked all the way up and modded with a good stability damper/capacity upgrade, it's a ridiculously accurate lawnmower of murdering. My Engi is focused on long-range crowd control, and I get a lot of damage out in powers pretty fast, so the Avenger is perfect for Overload/start firing/Incinerate/keep firing combos. It's the most balanced weapon in the game for every kind of defense, and if you put a little TLC into it it's a beauty. Single player, of course, it's all about the Black Widow. Ctrl alt belief 17:26, March 23, 2012 (UTC) Gotta say that I agree with Ctrl alt belief. I have a sentinel and thanks to his turian abilities with assault rifles he is just sooooo accurate with the M-8 Avenger. Great weapon at mid-range or for stripping barriers. Up close its the good old Katana shotgun. Simple, reliable damage dealing. And yes, in single player it is all about the Black Widow. Infiltrator N7 01:41, April 19, 2012 (UTC) In single player, I believe that the M-37 Falcon is the best overall weapon, provided that you have some sort of ammo power evolved to the max level (warp ammo is always good if one's class skills don't include an ammo power). The low mag capacity and supposedly slow reload time are not an issue; 7 rounds is more than enough. And as there is no friendly fire in the single-player portion of the game, the M-37 modded with a mag capacity upgrade and extended barrel, coupled with a good SMG with Lightweight Materials one can handle almost any situation and have a good power cooldown rate. The Falcon is not particularly heavy, either, and is quite effective in your squadmates' hands.--TarquiniusModestus 01:13, April 20, 2012 (UTC) :Wait. There isn't friendly fire in Multiplayer, either. I mean, I know they complain, but I haven't ever taken damage from a "checkyerfire!" And I know bad guys don't hurt each other. They just walk through their own grenades. Ctrl alt belief 09:25, April 22, 2012 (UTC) My favorite character class is my level 20 Krogan Battlemaster, he has 1600 health and 1600 shields! :) I completely skipped the "Biotic Charge" and maxed out the damage reduction for "Barrier". I maxed out the damage for "Carnage" but never use it because I equipped him with my level 10 Claymore modded with a level 5 damage enhancer(+25%) and a level 5 spare ammo thing(+80% I think). The Claymore is the best weapon in the game as far as I'm concerened. Furthermore, I also equipped him with my level 7 Widow modded with a level 5 damage enhancer(+25%) and a level 5 spare ammo thing(+80% I think). My cooldown percentage is negative 116, but I don't care because once my "Barrier" is up, I just leave it on and proceed blow away whatever stands in my way! :) The Crazy Tactician! 12:08, April 22, 2012 (UTC) I've gotta call out The Crazy Tactician here. Maybe you're referring to some other game, but to take the ONE advantage that a Krogan Vanguard has over other characters (Biotic Charge) and remove it is not a tactical thing to do. The Krogan Sentinel has better armor and better weight capacity, so you could equip the same weapons and be a better tank as that. The Krogan Soldier has similar advantages. If you're going to rely on weapons alone, a Vanguard is not the way to go. Moralltach 16:19, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Hello Moralltach, whats up dude? :) I totally respect your opinion & know what you're talking about with regards to the weight capacity. To me, a Krogan is all about having the meanest & nastiest weapons that they can get their hands on; the Claymore & Widow are the best weapons in the game. The reasons that my Krogan Battlemaster is like this are... (1) I mainly went for the stats of the Krogan Battlemaster. Take that 1600 health & 1600 shields. Combine it with the 30% damage reduction and the ability to decimate my foes at any range is awesome! (2) I already have all of the classes/characters unlocked and maxed out at level 20, the Krogan Soldier & the Krogan Sentinel only have 1200 health & 1600 shields as opposed to the Krogan Battlemaster's 1600 health & 1600 shields. The stats are important to me. (3) "Biotic Charge" is a skill that I don't like because it tends to put me in the "instant kill" range of the enemies like the Banshee. I switch to my Widow when fighting enemies like these and snipe them from a distance where they can't take advantage of the "one-hit KO" moves. Quite simply put, I don't like "Biotic Charge" because the "pay-off vs risk" isn't worth it to me. (4) I only use the heavy melee attacks when I just fired my weapon and need to kill some enemies so that I can reload. More often than that, I shoot my enemies rather than melee them. Keep on rocking "Moralltach" :) I can't wait for "Operation Exorcist" on April 27th. I wonder what it is, maybe kill a bunch of Banshees on Silver? The Crazy Tactician! 17:45, April 22, 2012 (UTC)